Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display apparatus.
Description of Related Art
A conventional liquid crystal display apparatus usually includes three layers of stacks in the primary structure, such as a liquid crystal module, a light-emitting module, and a protection layer. A conventional liquid crystal display apparatus may further include other structures for advanced purposes. A liquid crystal module may include a top polarizer, a color filter, a thin film transistor, a liquid crystal layer, a bottom polarizer and so on, stacked together as a liquid crystal module. Yet, a conventional liquid crystal display apparatus usually adopts a cover lens or the like as a protection layer. There are two general structures for attaching a cover lens onto a liquid crystal display module to fabricate a liquid crystal display apparatus. Some may attach a cover lens onto upper fringe of a frame surrounding the liquid crystal display module by using an adhesion agent, such as a gasket, to cover the vulnerable liquid crystal display module surrounded by the frame. However, the aforesaid structure of a cover lens attaching onto a frame will create a gap between the cover lens and the liquid crystal display module, in which the gap may influence display performance. Similarly, in case the adhesion agent between the cover lens and upper fringe of the frame acts weakly, it would become easier for dust or foreign matter to access the visual area of the display apparatus, which would be difficult to remove and also influence display performance. Another way to fabricate a liquid crystal display apparatus may be to attach a cover lens onto an upper surface of a liquid crystal display module by proceeding full lamination with transparent OCA or hydrogel in between the liquid crystal display module and the cover lens. Owing to avoid generating bubbles or other problems in full lamination process, the liquid crystal display apparatus, fabricated by proceeding full lamination with transparent OCA or hydrogel, has a more complex fabricating process. Yet, in case the liquid crystal display module is broken, the repair process would also be more complex to raise the cost of repairing, which would also increase the cost of the liquid crystal display apparatus as materials used increase. Furthermore, thickness and weight of cover lens is an unsolved problem under the thinning tendency in product design.
Consequently, the available structure of a liquid crystal display apparatus, as described above, apparently exists inconvenience and defect, which needs further improvement. To deal with aforesaid problem, practitioners of ordinary skill in the art have striven to attain a solution, still lacks a suitable solution to be developed. Therefore, to deal with aforesaid problem effectively is an important subject of research and development, and also a desired improvement in the art.